Home Can Be Anywhere When I Am Holding You
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: They ran away, a year later they're back in Bristol. Emily/Naomi Sequel to Run Baby Run, Don't Ever Look Back!
1. Return To Bristol

It was Bristol, fucking Bristol. Of all the places that she wanted to go to, it had to be there, had to be fucking Bristol. She had to pick the city in which everything happened, the city where everything went wrong, the city that we both at one point had called home AND the city where they are all probably still residing.

Could it get any worse?

I got off the train after what seemed like days. I don't like trains that much, I don't know why though, I just never have done. I bet it was something to do with Katie, everything usually was. She'd done so much when she was a kid and scared me off everything. Silly cow. I took a deep breath and the tall blonde girl took my hand and we both walked off into the streets that were nearby. I was dreading it, I never wanted to come back here. I look around and everything looks and seems so different, the streets are quiet and empty, not like they used to be, not like they were when we were all hanging around.

The reason that I never wanted to come back here was because of Katie. She dated Naomi for 8 months and then Naomi decided that she wanted me instead and told Katie and me that she had wanted me all along but didn't think I felt the same way. How she didn't realise how much I wanted her all along as well, I will never actually know. She might be clever, but she does have months of being clueless I guess. When Katie was told that she went off on one and disowned me and eventually, hanging around with the group was harder than it was before, everything was awkward and everyone thought that me and Naomi were the bad guys. In a way we were, but nothing could stop love and that's just the way that everything went, it's not like any of us could've helped it or stopped it. We got loads of stick for ages and when we'd been together for only 3 and a half months we decided that we'd had enough and decided that we would go away. Go away from Bristol for a very long time.

I must admit that only being together for such a short amount of time and then leaving everything and everyone that I knew with Naomi was scary, when the idea first came around I was quite sceptical, I mean what if something had happened and we broke up? I would've been screwed and she probably would've been too but I think that we knew that nothing like that would've happened, we could just feel it. Those three and a half months were very hard to cope with but we kept on trying and trying and like I said we got sick of it, and just left. We got on a train one day to another train station where we then switched trains so we could avoid paying and we ended up in a nice city called Manchester. It was a lot nicer than Bristol and we both stayed in low run hotels and managed to get jobs that were okay and managed to then pay for a flat that was also very, very nice. We were living a good life considering that we were only seventeen.

We were walking down the changed streets of Bristol, hand in hand; both of us with a sad look on our faces. I was wondering what became of everyone, and I also wondered what Naomi was thinking.

"Emily Fitch!" I heard her screech. Great, the first person I see is Katie. Brilliant.

"It's been like a fucking year! What the fuck?" She continued to screech. I sighed and felt Naomi squeeze my hand in a comforting manner to show her support, I pulled myself closer towards her. Katie gave my protector a dirty look, probably remembering when she used to stand in my place.

"We went to Manchester Katie, if you must know" I replied angrily. "Not that you cared, not that any of you cared, you gave up ringing after two days and it's been a year, mum and dad didn't call, none of so-called friends did." I continued but going gradually into a yell. Yes, since I left Bristol I got a lot more confident and I'm glad of that, I had changed a lot and so had Naomi, I was proud of us both.

"Mum and Dad weren't really home. They figured you just wanted to move out" She replied in a monotone voice.

"At least Naomi's mum and Kieran called every two days to check on us, make sure we were okay. They're more like family than you ever were and you're supposed to be my fucking twin sister!" I yelled again. Naomi let go of my hand and put her arm around me, which I took as a request to calm down before I got even worse.

Katie looked shocked, she looked hurt, she actually looked as though she felt something.

"You changed her Campbell, you picked the wrong twin in the end" She said to Naomi. At this point, I could feel Naomi's tensed arm around my shoulder and I could hear her heart beating from her chest a mile away. Katie always knew how to get to Naomi even if Naomi never showed it. She shivered and tried to calm down. She took her arm off me and simply punched Katie in the face.

"No. I didn't pick a twin, I didn't pick a clone. I picked Emily Fitch." She said proudly whilst looking down at Katie who was on the floor, not quite believing what had just happened to her. Someone finally taught her a lesson, last time someone did that was Effy and the rock fiasco, I nearly killed Effy with her beloved rock but Naomi Campbell was allowed to hit Katie, they went out, ended badly obviously and Katie was badmouthing me, so of course she asked for it. She can't complain.

"Welcome back to Bristol lezzer" She said to me, playfully.

"You too Nai." I replied softly. She snaked her arm around my waist and we walked in the direction to her mother's and Kieran's house and left Katie lying on the floor in complete disbelief. That's right, Kieran had moved in now. Him and Naomi's mother was very happy and that made us all happy. We turned left onto another street which would lead us on the half an hour walk to the sunny, yellow house that housed some of my earliest memories of Naomi. I looked up at her and smiled, and it was returned.


	2. At Least Someone's Happy To See Us

**Title:** Home Can Be Anywhere When I Am Holding You.

**Author:**

**Characters/Pairings:** Naomi/Emily.

**Rating:** M. [For Swearing, Sex and Other things.]

**Category:** Romance/Drama.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skins, or the characters. I can only wish. I only own the storyline that I'm using.

**Summary:** Naomi and Emily ran away and now it's time to come back.

**A/N:** This was a fun story to write and I loved doing it, it was just so good to do, it was one of those situations that had to be written about and it had to involve them.

**FOR THE REVIEWER'S!**

**Samantha Caraher;;** Thanks. It was one of my favourite lines to and I saw it as a really fun way to open the story. It seemed to be catchy.

Naomi was breathing rather heavily, so I'm guessing that she was scared of being back here just like I was, this was a place that nearly broke us apart and that's another reason why we left and now, being back here makes me feel vulnerable about myself and even more about this relationship because Naomi is someone that I couldn't bear to lose. She took another breath and opened the door and we both walked in and then she closed the door.

"**Girls!" **I heard her mother screech. At least someone was excited to see us. Her mother came running towards her with Kieran calmly walking behind her with a warm and welcoming smile on her face. She hugged Naomi and nearly squeezed her to death and her mother was in tears and Naomi just seemed like she was in pain but she was smiling when her mother finally pulled herself off her and then it was my turn but her mother was a bit more gentle with me as I was only small and I guess that they were all worried about little Emily Fitch being broken. Kieran hugged us both as well and we all sat down.

"**So how was the city? The big Manchester? Better than Bristol? Are you okay there? You have a nice place? Enough money?"** Her mother quickly fired at us. I couldn't comprehend the questions as they were coming that fast nor could Kieran as it seems.

"**Whoa mum, calm down for god's sake. Manchester is good, it's nice. It's the same as Bristol minus the same buildings, streets and people. We're fine, we have a lovely little place because anywhere is amazing because I have Emily and we have enough money, we've saved up a fair bit now and we have jobs."** She answered back slowly so that her mother could take it all in before kicking up another fuss.

"**So why are you back here then? Not that I'm not pleased or anything, I'm more than happy to have you both back under my roof."**

"**We've both got a few days off so we thought we'd come back down and take a visit of the place that moulded us. You know, come back and see what's become of this place."** I answered and that was the truth, nothing else, we weren't here to see people, not our old friends. Well that's not why I'm here, I'd rather get hit by a train that see Cook, Freddie, JJ, Katie, Effy, Thomas and Pandora because they all made life hell for me and Naomi and I'm not too sure that I'd be able to stop myself from hurting them if I saw them. I'd already been made mad as soon as I saw Katie and Naomi was just uncontrollable and hit her so by now, they all know that we're back which is obviously just what I wanted.

"**So you're not back to see any of them?"** Kieran asked carefully.

"**No, they're all lying, backstabbing, traitor twats."** Naomi said with a voice of venom. Interesting, so seeing her mother must be the real reason why she is back or maybe she did just want the visit and the feeling of the old place and the old memories.

"**Oh. I see. They haven't grown up, any of them"** He replied back.

"**Yeah, I didn't think that they would've done. I knew they'd get more childish without the more sensible ones there with them."** She told them both with a nasty voice and an eye roll. **"But anyway, I'm going to be taking some stuff back with me before we go so expect things to be a bit emptier around here."**

What the hell did she have here that she wanted to take back?


	3. Racing Hearts

**Title:** Home Can Be Anywhere When I Am Holding You.

**Author:**

**Characters/Pairings:** Naomi/Emily.

**Rating:** M. [For Swearing, Sex and Other things.]

**Category:** Romance/Drama.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skins, or the characters. I can only wish. I only own the storyline that I'm using.

**Summary:** Naomi and Emily ran away and now it's time to come back.

**A/N:** This was a fun story to write and I loved doing it, it was just so good to do, it was one of those situations that had to be written about and it had to involve them.

I was sat on her bed in her room whilst she was rummaging under the bed for something. My head was buzzing in thought as to what she could possibly be looking for. She resurfaced with a box that was black, just plain black with a lock on the front. She rolled the combination in and opened the box and I finally found out what the big deal was about it all. It was a box of us, it had photos, tickets, flyers and other things that had been kept after we had gone to places and taken photos. How cute. I don't know why she didn't bring this with her in the first place because I brought mine. Mine was fuller though I think.

"**I kept it here so that when we came back one day we could see the difference between us from then and now."** She seemed to read my mind and answer what I was thinking.

"**And god, look at how we've only changed a bit. I mean, my hair's brighter now!"** I said with a laugh on the end.

"**Those were the early days, before I knew I loved you that are rather strange to think. Just look at how we were when I didn't even realise."**

"**It was you just being difficult and your subconscious being simple"** I replied. She nodded in agreement and we both smiled at each other. We sat across from each other and looked at each of the memories in turn and some of them had us both crying but then we laughed because we were getting so emotional. When we had finished, I sighed and lay down and she came to join me. She put her arms around me and I snuggled further into her and it felt like it used to. This place felt like home.

"**This place is just like home again"** I said to her.

"**Ems, home can be anywhere when I am holding you**" She said lovingly and kissed the top of my head. "And that will never change, never." I smiled to myself and knew that I would never lose this girl.

"**You're so sweet you know that? And that's a reason why I love you Nai"** I said to her and she just blushed. How cute she was when she blushed. She looked down at me and tilted my chin up and kissed me gently on the lips. I smiled at her and she smiled at me back, it was just one of those moments of perfection where nothing could wreck it, not even the vibrating of a phone on wood right next to us. That phone can get fucked for all I care. As soon as the phone stopped vibrating, the room went silent apart from the sweet sound of Naomi's shallow and calm breathing. Just like it used to be, just me and her like it always used to be, we always ended up lying on the floor or on the bed drinking, talking or just being quiet, it was always one of the three and now here we are again being quiet just listening to each other's breathing and the pounding of each other's racing hearts.


	4. Run Ins and the City of Bristol

"**Ems? What do you think will happen if we run into any of the old lot?"** Naomi asked me. It was a good question. I wonder what would happen or what they would say and do.

"**I don't know. They might just ignore us, or do what they did last time"** I replied softly.

"**True, I don't see how we were ever actually friends with them all, I really don't"**

"**I do, It's because I got forced to hang around with them because of Katie dragging me around and I just invited you out and you seemed to have a damn good time"** Naomi laughed at this point, it was one of the sarcastic laughs that she has.

"**Speaking of Katie, I bet she's told them all that we're back hasn't she?"** Naomi asked. I nodded at her because that is exactly what Katie will have done. She would've seen us and then when we had left she would've called my parents, all the people that we hung around with or she might have met up with them to tell them who is back in town, I wouldn't put it past her at all. For all I know she could be organizing a get together for us all where her friends all had pitchforks and knifes. I mean... it is Bristol.

After this, we got up and decided that we would go out and have a look around the old city in which we used to live as it had been a while since we had last been here, years in fact. It was mental really. I just hoped that Bristol hadn't changed that much or it would just be scary.

We told Gina where we were heading off to and she told us to give her a call when we were on the way back so that she knew we hadn't been killed by Katie or anyone. That woman is so caring and loving, but sometimes, she came up with the stupidest thoughts ever but like I said, at least she cares.

We walked out of the door and looked around us; it was like learning to breathe again, to breathe in new air, smells and oxygen. Bristol was a different atmosphere than Manchester, a much bigger atmosphere which mostly was made up of crime, alcohol, drugs, sex and our old group of friends who were probably the ones who caused all the trouble and atmosphere in this town.

We decided to get on the bus and go in to the main town centre as it was far if we were walking. We were quiet on the bus and so were the rest of the passengers. I'm sure that one or two people turned to look at us who probably recognised from school or something stupid like that. I mean, they won't have noticed us from the missing page in the paper seeing as though my parents didn't really care enough, as long as they had their precious Katie then everything was fine and dandy in the world and nothing else really mattered.

We got off at the bus station and took another look around, the bus station had changed a lot since we had last been here, it had been rebuilt and was a different colour and even all the buses were different and there were loads more people using the station than there used to be, but then again, we were here at around the time that school finished and sure enough, there were boys and girls walking around in their uniforms coming from Bristol Grammar High School, Ashton Park and Colstons. I missed neither of these schools especially Bristol Grammar which is where everything happened in the past, it was the start of the whole situation.

As we carried on looking around, we saw that there were many teenagers getting off the buses in no uniforms but they were still obviously students and they had all come from Roundview and it was then that I caught bright red hair that was still cut in to a similar shape as mine. Katie. I didn't really want to run in to any of them again and I tugged on Naomi's hand and pulled her away quickly. I wasn't letting any of them see us if they were all there, but I wasn't sure if they were all there but then again, Katie is never on her own, she hates being on her own and not one person would dare leave her on her own, she could be quite scary and fierce.

"**Hey Eff! Isn't that Naomi over there?"** I heard Pandora shout in that voice that was so easily recognizable. Me and Naomi both turned to look at each other and we both thought the same thing, how the hell had she seen us? I heard Effy ask what she was on about and telling her that we didn't live in Bristol anymore so I guessed that Katie hadn't told them that she had seen us at all.

"**No, look, they're just over there"** We heard her continue to say. I rolled my eyes and tried to drag Naomi away and out of sight. She wouldn't let me pull her away though and that's because Katie and Effy had fought their way through the crowd and had locked eyes with her. It was too late for they had surely all seen us now. I sighed and wanted to cry. I just wanted to leave but if we did, then it just wouldn't be right. They should at least say their piece and then at least it can be over and done with and we don't have to fear seeing them again really.

The whole gang of them walked up to us. Katie and JJ looked pissed off but the rest of them looked happy to see us, it could be fake and they could just be giving us false hope.

"**Oh, so you're back are you?"** JJ asked in a harsh tone. JJ had turned in to a right dick right before we left as he had the biggest crush on me and couldn't face someone else having me, never mind a girl.

"**Yeah, we are, got a problem?"** Naomi started straight away. I should've known that she would start something; it's what she's like. She doesn't like people having a problem with me but a problem with herself she doesn't care. Naomi just knew that JJ meant his question at me because he didn't give on about Naomi at all.

"**You shouldn't be here anymore, this isn't your place is it? Bristol doesn't fit right for gay people"** JJ continued. Who knew that he could be such a twat? At this point Katie turned and looked at him and raised her eyebrow and he backed down and looked scared as he realised what he had said.

Whilst their banter carried on and everyone in the gang watched them, Effy was looking at me. She was stood away from the rest of them but slightly behind Freddie. She pulled out her phone and pointed at it and then gave me thumbs up in a questioning way. I shook my head as she was clearly asking if my number was the same or not and it obviously wasn't. I turned my head in a way that she understood as me asking her the same question and she nodded. I smiled and knew that at least one friend was still here for me and Naomi.

"**Well, I think you should go back to doing whatever you were doing because you two are better off alone aren't you? I'll tell our mother that you're back in Bristol Emily, I'm sure she'll be delighted to hear it, not." **Katie said in a nasty tone before walking off and everyone else followed. Effy winked at me when she walked past us.

"**Well, that went shit"** Naomi said. **"But it was fun. Who knew JJ could actually be like that? Tosser and he got put in check by Katie, as if he made the mistake of saying something like that, he's got a bit more stupid since we left as well, maybe that slight bit of confidence has got to his head a bit and blocks out his common sense and thinking" **she carried on. I laughed.

"**It's okay, Effy is on our side at least. She practically told me to text her and that. We may have to meet up with her and have a catch up before we go and such."** I told Naomi.

"**Are you sure? I mean she could just be doing it so that they could all jump us"** She said, she then sighed and continued to talk. **"But then again, this is Effy and she is not like that at all, yeah we'll have to meet up with her and see what the hell has been going on around here and such and see how she has been doing"**

We then left the station and walked around the city of Bristol going to all the old places that we used to go to back in the day, all of us. We walked past all the pubs that we had helped destroyed, gone to several parks, gone in shops and generally just took a look around. It was a real blast from the past and it was weird to be walking on Bristol ground once again.

After a few hours, we rang Gina and told her we were on the way back. We boarded the bus and started our return journey to our second home.


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

I know that you were all probably excited when you received the E-Mail that this Story had been updated, but I'm just using this chapter to inform you all that I have decided to discontinue certain stories and to re-write others.

The list below only mentions my Skins stories at the moment and every single Skins story in my catalogue is being either discontinued (+deleted), Re-Written (For spell checks, Plot Lines, Technique + Detail), Completed (+left alone) or are Still in the works (+Being written.)

So look for your favourite story!

STORIES TO BE DISCONTINUED:

You Had Me At Hello

Fall For You

Memories Are Everything

Wolves At Each Other's Throats

Unpredictable

Naomi, Get To Know Me

One Person Can Change Your Life Forever

STORIES TO BE RE-WRITTEN EVENTUALLY:

When You Get Home, You're So Dead!

Highs & Lows Of Bristol Grammar

When Worlds Collide

See The World Through Bloodshot Eyes

Home Can Be Anywhere When I Am Holding You

STORIES THAT ARE COMPLETED & WON'T BE TOUCHED:

Acceptance

Four And A Half Years

10 Songs

The Conquesting Life Of Naomi Campbell

Run, Just Run

Run Baby Run Don't Ever Look Back

Sister, I'm Not Much

Hollow Crown

STORIES THAT ARE IN THE WORKS:

Kids

Some Vampires Do Have A Heart

The Light That Burns Twice As Bright


End file.
